tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sariel Steelfang
'''Sariel Steelfang '''is the divine daughter of the demigods Siris Steelfang and Lucina Sea-Born. She is the sister of Tyrael and Azrael Steelfang, wielding an unlimited amount of power which she can use to change the world. As with her siblings, she is part of the Metapotent Trinity. She appears in The New Kingdoms. Sariel is likewise the child of Siris and Lucina in the Cosmic Legacy canon. Instead of being born together with her siblings, Sariel is the oldest child of the three. Sariel's usage of archery in conjunction with her connection to intelligence and wit grants her an association with the "Thief/Rogue" star sign. Biography The New Kingdoms Sariel, like her brothers Tyrael and Azrael, was born in the void, to Lucina and Siris. They were educated by their parents and via their cosmic consciousness. As Sariel originated from non-linear time, and time didn't apply to her body or her, she has no known age, and it cannot be said how long she has lived, for she has both lived only a minute and a thousand years. Due to her acquired sphere, Sariel has an immense amount of knowledge. She knows all spells in existence, and all spells which can and will exist. Of her siblings, her precognition can read the actions of all beings, even those without a set fate written for them, reducing the thousand possibilities her father sees into a few. The only fates that Sariel cannot read are those of her own family. Sariel is well versed in sword usage, as she was trained by her parents how to wield her sword, in all its forms. She also has great mastery over her innate powers. Sariel returned to Mundus for a short time, where she flew over the lands of Tamriel, following her brother. She soon left the Aurbis with her family for the void when her father recalled every main line Steelfang. Whether Sariel will return with her family can only be speculated. For the moment, the Steelfangs seem to be taking a trip away from the dimensions. Cosmic Legacy Sariel was born in Higher Euphoria, not Mundus, as with most of the other Steelfangs that were born to two divine parents. Sariel was a goddess from the day she was born, which allowed her omniscience and great understanding of all that was around her. As Sariel was beautiful and intelligent from the day she was born, not only did her mother shower her with attention, so did some of her more involved relatives. Sariel didn't need to be educated as she already knew all things, but her relatives and mother provided her with interaction and education anyway. She thus became a lot more social than the Steelfangs before her. Sariel also learnt to appreciate others in a practical sense, which made her a more agreeable person overall. Sariel eventually gained her full Sphere of Domination and journeyed regularly to the mortal universes just to see what it was like, as she was naturally a curious person. Her most common guise was as a young noble lady, which fit the closest to her overall image. Sariel is known to rope her brother Tyrael along for her dimensional trips since she would like someone to guard her rear. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Sariel's personality is unknown as she has not displayed any considerable personality traits. She is shown to be rather obedient and a generally innocent girl, who has a rather sweet personality. She seems to be rather kind hearted, and will happily help if asked. Cosmic Legacy Sariel is overall a kind girl who likes to help if she knows she can. It is not difficult for her to be persuaded to help others, so long as it does not contradict her own sense of right and wrong. However, if Sariel decided that she does not wish to help someone, or if the matter is too trivial, it is actually very hard into pressuring her into doing it. Sariel will also not go out of her way to help people unless their lives are in immediate danger, but only offer aid if asked beforehand. She is always pleasant to people around her in a genuine manner and does not like to be pretentious about things. However, Sariel is not blunt with her language and she will mince her words if she finds it necessary. Unlike her many more mature relatives, Sariel still retains a slight air of immaturity and naivety that doesn't disappear no matter how much older she gets. As it is impossible to actually trick her into doing something as she already knows the consequences, it is likely she simply just plays along sometimes as a hobby, if she is too lazy to bother thinking it through. Appearance Appearance wise, Sariel is considered very beautiful, with long, flowing white hair and her family's blue eyes, with her slit pupils generally dilated to circles, giving her a pair of human looking eyes. Sariel's face possesses a flawless symmetry, and the features she has are delicate. She has flawless, fair skin. Sariel has a certain child like air to her features, and appears to be extremely young. Sariel's figure is considered close to flawless. She stands at a height of 5'7". Her body has good proportion overall, and she is considered one of the most beautiful of the Steelfangs, even. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Sariel is fully omnipotent, with a specific focus on the mind and emotions. She can create, manipulate or destroy anything. She possesses an unlimited imagination and knowledge. As such, Sariel can be said to possess every single power that exists and will exist, like her siblings. Sariel's energy colour is golden and white, with white mists around the bright golden magic that she fires. Sariel, like her parents and siblings, can perceive time as a non linear entity. She can see in more than three dimensions if she chooses to do so, allowing her to comprehend abstract concepts flawlessly. Sariel's mind can operate much faster than any mortal or god, giving her the ability to calculate anything in picoseconds. Sariel has every physical ability that any Steelfang Vampire would have and has flawless combat capability, having full mastery over her weaponry. Sariel's body is indestructible. Sariel can enter her "true form" which increases her power levels to the point where the universe around her begins to unravel and tear apart from the sheer flow of power from her. Sariel's appearance does not change much in her true form, but her wings glow with light and become almost ethereal. Her eyes glow as well. Her circlet also expands into a halo. Cosmic Legacy Sariel is a goddess who is strongly connected to the power of All Creation. Sariel's mind is naturally omniscient and she knows all there is to using magic. As Sariel has achieved the pinnacle casting of any spell available, she is considered to be a master of True Alteration (All Magic). Sariel's favourite spell forms are mostly to do with the standard elements. She primarily uses Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis and Electrokinesis in combat. Sariel has all the powers of a Steelfang Vampire. Her nature as a high tier goddess grants her excessive physical statistics that are far above any other mortal. Sariel also possesses the power to manipulate life forces on a large scale. She can fly on her six white wings. Sariel is talented in using bladed weapons, mostly swords, with either one or two hands. Sariel is also a skilled archer. Sariel's connection to the power of All Creation is the root of her omniscient powers. She is also able to warp reality, in fact having an extremely strong command over reality itself by being a highest grade Divine Entity that "rules" reality and falsehoods. As Sariel is incredibly good at calculating the future, she has the ability to see multiple possibilities and even somewhat affect the path of the future just by using calculations and her omniscience. Sariel's Divine Skin is of the highest tier and protects her well. Sariel's Sphere of Domination is known as "Eternal Library". Sariel is thus connected to all knowledge as a whole, and she can use this to easily replicate any and all powers. Since Sariel can easily use any ability due to the "Eternal Library", she can be considered practically omnipotent. The "Eternal Library" also allows Sariel to manipulate information if she needs such, allowing her to bend the laws of reality even without using her All Creation power. Equipment The New Kingdoms Sariel wields a special sword that can assemble or disassemble on her command. The hilt can additionally project an energy blade if she wears the physical blade shards on her back as wings. Sariel can manipulate every shard on command. The sword possesses the unlimited power of its wielder. The weapon's key ability is to create a mental scream that drives everyone within a certain radius of Sariel insane, except for the other Steelfangs, of course. The sword can shatter and bend minds. Sariel can also replicate her sword an unlimited number of times, and then use the replicas to rapidly rain them on enemies. The sword held by Sariel is always the real sword, and all replicas are equal. This means if Sariel is disarmed she can just pull another copy of her sword out of space and the previous one can be manipulated or dissipated. Sariel's sword can transform into wings, dual sabers, a crossbow, a sword and shield and a pair of tonfas. The weapon is held together by arcs of energy and sheer magical force. Sariel can use all the forms of her sword with great proficiency, and change its configuration on the fly. The weapon is incredibly sharp in all forms, and generally ignores armor. Due to Sariel's incredible physical strength, even armor which survives a slash from the sword is normally dented beyond belief. The energy blade projected by the hilt of Sariel's sword is still her full sword, and can access all its powers. As there is no physical blade, this blade can phase through enemies, rather than cut them, killing them without leaving any cuts. Sariel can change the length of this blade at will, allowing her to cut an entire army into half with a horizontal cut, with the blade alone. Sariel wears a full set of golden armor she can create and dissipate at will. It is rather redundant, given that her body is practically indestructible. The armor itself is not even very practical, given the amount of exposed parts it has. Cosmic Legacy Sariel wields a golden and silver sword known as "Hysteria's Quill", much like her original counterpart, except her blade is not broken into various shards linked by energy. Sariel's sword is an extension of her "Eternal Library", giving it the power to destroy and cut on the level of information. This allows her to release "invisible sword waves" on slash to cut anything without apparent transmission. It can also manipulate energy. Sariel's blade is capable of cutting through Divine Skin, as with all other Steelfang Blades. Sariel also owns a bow that is known as the "Night Eater". This is a golden longbow built with a father-son bow style design, made of silver and golden metals. It can convert Sariel's cosmic energy into destructive lines of light. Single shots of it when it is properly utilised are able to destroy even stars. Sariel needs a long time to draw it, but she can make shots from extreme distances that wouldn't be logical for a human, especially when she unseals her goddess powers, which allows interplanetary shots to be fired. It is limited to a range of few kilometres and can only destroy at most a city if she is incarnated. Sariel can also rapid fire anti personnel level attacks with this bow. Sariel wears the same golden armor she does in The New Kingdoms. She can dismiss or summon it at will. If she does not wear her armor, Sariel wears a complex multi layered dress and a scarf of light that constantly flows around her body. Her apparel protects her body well from damage in conjunction with her Divine Skin. Trivia * Sariel is said to be The New Kingdom's most beautiful woman. She canonically is. * However, in Cosmic Legacy, she is less beautiful than Amaryllis Steelfang, her cousin and Lily's daughter. * Sariel is named for an angel. In one translation of the name, it means "Command of God" or "God's Commander", which is a very appropriate name for a goddess who has dominion over the minds of men and knowledge. * Sariel's transforming sword in The New Kingdoms is strangely not a reference to any other weapon. In fact, it is just an abstract representation of how the mind constantly shifts and changes. * Sariel can be seen as a dual-owned character. Datadragon Odahviing is the artist and important designer of her character due to her status as a member of the Omnipotent Trinity. However, Tatenicholson001 primarily controls her in roleplays and also assisted in the design of her character. In many ways, the art and other parts of her character can be seen as a gift from Data to Tate. * Sariel is the character most drawn by Datadragon Odahviing as she makes for a good test character for posing and drawing. * Sariel Steelfang is based off various girls from anime in her looks. While her latest art is based on Kinuhata Saiai of a certain magical index, the vision her artist has of her is similar to Tobiichi Origami from Date a Live. Concept art Sariel Steelfang Standing Still.jpg|Regrettably, the previous is now not the last Sariel drawing. Armor is updated, and her looks have been altered to make her more similar to her sister and mother overall Sariel Steelfang of the Infinity.jpg|Ok this is gonna be the last Sariel drawing ... or not. Close to finished vision, but not there yet. Sariel Steelfang, The Shaper Of Worlds.jpg|Posing Art. Advanced version to try different poses. Sariel Steelfang Modern.jpg|Sariel Steelfang, as depicted in Modern Clothing Sariel Metalwings Redone.jpg|Second iteration of Sariel with her sword shards as wings. A Portrait of Sariel Steelfang.jpg|Redone close up, outdated Sariel Steelfang Final.jpg|First Concept, rough drawing. Sariel Steelfang Shaper of Emotion.jpg|New anime style, new pose. File:Sariel steelfang metalwing.jpg|Concept for metal wing swords File:Sariel Steelfang Child State.jpg|Concept for young Sariel Sariel Steelfang kid.jpg|Another drawing of Sariel as a child, with the beginnings of her halo. Sariel Steelfang Mind Shaper.jpg|Posing Art Sariel Steelfang Seraphim.jpg|Another test piece Sariel Steelfang Mind Angel.jpg|Changed pose Sariel Steelfang Angry.jpg|Posing Art to try another pose. Sariel Steelfang Closeup.jpg|First Draft of Close Up Sariel Steelfang Colour.jpg|Test for color. Made artist annoyed enough to go back to black and white (and colored pencils for other pieces) Sariel Steelfang Mental Anima.jpg|Older version of Sariel. Sariel Steelfang Practical Armor.jpg|Sariel in a new iteration of her armor that protects much more of her body. Also, with her real wings. Category:Females Category:Battlemages Category:Gods Category:College of Winterhold Category:Nobility Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Immortal